Amy X and The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles
by leox987
Summary: Amy has been frozen for fifteen years and is so rushed off to her new mission at New York City her home she is in charge of her family company and mansion and she tries to find out where her missing Master Yoshi is sure enough she finds him in the sewers as a rat he was mutated by ooze and has been down there for fifteen years Amy meets his sons and now they have to work together.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Fifteen years ago there was a man who was exiting the pet store with four baby turtles and soon the man passed by a stranger he did not get a good feeling from him so he decided to follow him he was watching the man give another man something it was a container with type of mutagen and so the man accidently stepped on a rat giving himself away the man in the alley way soon found him and told him this is a place is a place where you are not allowed at this certain place and where you are not so supposed to be then with those men crowding him the man started to use his ninja skills and kicked the men soon he kicked the canister out of his hand and then the turtles dropped and they landed in ooze that was in the canister and so did the man as well and no one really knows what happened to that man for fifteen and the turtles well that was going to change now in the sewers that man was a rat teaching his sons how to be ninja's and hide in the shadows and those fifteen years to were going to change a teenage girl's life forever to the ninja turtles and their father and master were going to meet faith choose this fate for them. Well the girl's story was she was very young and her parents were very rich they study for the other dimension beside their own, but soon an evil man broke into her home killing both of her parents and she promised one day she would get revenge and up above in the heavens a bunch of crystaler agreed to help that girl by giving her any superhero power and she needed in her life and she worked for them by doing very hard mission and sacrificing her own life for others and help them out if met hurting herself for them and she agreed to it she was trained by a master and for the years she trained, but he disappeared and she never saw him again so then crystalers trained her to be as strong as she could she did she pushed herself to all her limits and finally she received her next mission after her last mission she was asleep for fifteen years she was retrained to be a way better warrior in the arts on ninjitsu she was so excited about it she got in the transporter and she pushed a green button she wore her blue ninja uniform, a black belt around her waist, another black belt around her shoulder, a dark blue ninja mask around her eyes, brown shoulder pads, brown elbow pads, a pedant of a crystal with a silver chain that was around her neck, also angel wings Amy would know her mission was over when she met her last stage by having six wings and everything on her would be golden and two katana swords that were her parents and the crystalers gave when she was finished with her training and it had a meaningful message in Japanese for her to and she hopped into the transporter her lid was closed and pushed a green button and took off the crystaler kingdom and sent her to first mission it went through portal Amy had her eyes closed through the ride until she landed she would then open her eyes and the transporter to. While she was on her way to her location in the sewers in a home there were four brother turtles about to start their training by battling each other a blue masked ninja turtle named Leonardo who used the katana swords, a purpled mask ninja named Donatello who used the bo staff for his weapon and was very smart as well, next was another ninja turtle who had a red ninja mask his name was Raphael and his weapon of choice was sai, and the last ninja turtle he were an orange mask his name was Michelangelo and his weapon of choice was the numchucks. Each of the brothers would battle each other for ninja training. Leonardo was paired with Michelangelo and then Donatello was paired with Raphael. With the battle with Leonardo and Michelangelo was all over the place trying to distract Leonardo, but it did not work Leo won the battle and Michelangelo kneeled by the sidelines of the battlefield. Soon Raph and Donnie were getting ready to battle so Raph told Donnie, "Donnie put down the staff and no one will get," and then Donnie said, "Yeah right Raph you told me that last time and I got hurt," and then Raph said, "Less than I would hurt you with the staff," then Donnie started to use his staff he tried to get Raph, but Raph soon got Donnie's staff and soon Donnie noticed that Raph had his staff then Donnie soon said, "I should of put the staff down," and then Raph said, "Should of put the staff," Raph then broke Donnie's staff in half and started hitting Donnie with it and Donnie soon said, "I am down already Raph ouch!" Then soon Donnie kneeled next to Mikey and then Mikey sticked his tongue out at Donnie Leo and Raph were getting ready for their battle together Leo spoke some Japanese and Raph said, "Whatever you say." They started their battle and Leo got rid of Raph's sai and then Leo and Raph got ready to finish off the battle Raph soon twisted Leo's arm and flipped him and he landed hard on the battlefield and Leo soon their Master Splinter entered and spoke some Japanese and Leo and Raph lined up with their brothers kneeling on their knees Master Splinter spoke, " You did very well my sons and Raph, "But I did better," and soon Master Splinter soon said, "This is about self – improvement Raphael not about winning or losing," Raph soon said, "But I won and they lost," then Master Splinter pushed a pressure point on Raph's neck and it started to hurt soon Raph said, "Well what is important is that we tried everybody good job everyone crying in pain." Soon Master Splinter let go of Raph's neck and started to laugh. Amy's transporter finally landed in the middle of street of New York City and Amy felt so happy it was good to be back home and she needed to take care of unfinished business in New York City and take control of the X business and go back to her mansion and make some adjustment, but her first prioty was to meet her clients on this mission and that would be in the sewers of New York City so Amy jumped into the sewers of New York City and flew with her angel wings as fast she could until she met her destination she thought she observed by invisible for a while until she could see who she was working with so she entered in without anyone noticing that she was here and saw three giant turtles eating algae and worms and a giant rat eating with them and was wearing an uniform that had the same symbol of the same Master she trained with and it was just he was a rat Hamato Yoshi was gone for several years that Amy just had thought he was gone forever. Soon Mikey said, "Anyone else want some more?" Soon everyone replied, "No thank you," well Mikey said, "I guess you did not save room for dessert," the three other brothers said, "It is a cake," soon Raph said, "Made of algae and worms," Leo soon said, "What is the frosting made out of?" Mikey soon said, "You don't want to know Happy Mutation Day!" The three other turtles soon said, "Happy Mutation Day!" Soon Master Splinter soon said, "Fifteen years are lives changed together and we became the likeliest of families and are lives changed forever," Mikey soon said, "Please tell the story Master Splinter," soon Master Splinter said, "Michelangelo I have already told you the story many times," Mikey soon said, "PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE," Mikey begging soon Raph came by and covered Mikey's and soon said, "Please Master Splinter tell the it is the only thing that will shut Mikey up," soon Master Splinter said "Very well fifteen years ago When I was human still I was exiting the pet shop with for baby turtles," soon Mikey said, " That was us," Master Splinter soon said, "Yes don't interrupting!" Splinter soon continuing the story, "When I was walking I bumped into a man and I did not get a good feeling so I decided to follow and I was right something was not right and soon I stepped on a rat giving myself away and the men found me and soon they said, "told him this is a place is a place where you are not allowed at this certain place and where you are not so supposed to be," then with those men crowding me I started to use his ninja skills and kicked the men soon he kicked the canister out of his hand and then the turtles dropped and they landed in ooze and I changed me to and that was the thing that gave birth to us all," Master Splinter holding the canister hugging it and quietly said, "Mum." Leo soon said, "Since we are fifteen I think it is time we can go to the surface and don't you soon Master Splinter said, "Yes" soon all the turtles soon said, "Oh yeah" and soon Master Splinter said, "No," the turtles soon said, "Aww man," Donnie said, "So if we gain the wisdom so we can go?" Master Splinter soon said, "No!" Leo soon said, "Sensei I know that you are trying to protect us, but we can not stay here are whole lives." Master thinking and his sons begging Master Splinter soon said, "You can go tonight," Mikey soon said, "High three," and his three other brothers joined him." Leo was watching a t.v. show and copied a phrase from the show and Raph soon said, "You know that this show is stupid," Leo soon said, " Space heroes is a great show and Captain is a great hero and I am going to be just like him when I grow up." Raph soon said, "You like to hear yourself a lot so you are on your way doing that." The two other brothers said, "It is go time." All the turtles were getting their weapons ready to leave the lair for the first time. Master Splinter was telling his sons what to be careful of stuff while they were at the city. When they were exploring the city of New York well Amy finally landed and she was ready to put her business back in business and fix up company X well from Amy's last mission she was in so much pain she broke her left arm and had a bandage on the left corner on her head it was not an easy mission, but she made it through and she also had a tracker so she could find her missing Master for years and she had the tracker she made to find any missing person and when she did find him she had a gift for him it was a wrapped in blue wrapping paper it was sushi her Master Yoshi loved this food and Amy would like to surprise her missing Master and greet him Amy even a picture of him in a locket that also had picture of her parents who she lost when she young they were murdered, but that was not her focus her focus was to find her Master and get some clues maybe of the assassin she could kill him herself and she did not need help soon the tracker was telling her to go in the sewers so that is exactly what she did she went in and followed her tracker. Well the four brothers soon were on the streets and a man who was delivering pizza's got freaked out by the turtles Raph did not help the situation he scared the man off them pizza box fell and Mikey grabbed it Leo said we are to exposed out here he decided to have his brother's fun on the roof tops so citizens would not know they were here and would not be exposed at all. Soon then brother's examined the box they asked each other what is in it Mikey said pizza trying to pronounce the words on the box Raph said lets open it Leo said be careful it could be dangerous they opened the box and said whoa what is it Donnie said I think it is a type of food soon Raph said it is not any food I that I have ever saw Mikey said I will try it he got a slice of the food and it almost was going to his mouth then he took a bite then his brain soon exploded because the taste of this food was so good then Mikey gobbled it down and burped Mikey's brothers staring at Mikey and were waiting for a response he pretended that the food was bad and said that they would not like it Mikey said I will finish it the brothers soon said no way and they then Raph soon said I thought I never taste anything better than worms and algae, but this amazing. Mikey soon shouting I love it up here. While they were enjoying the view Amy followed her tracker soon it led her to an interesting door it was locked so she used her powers to quietly open the door quietly and closed quietly and Amy was amazed about what she saw and looked at a picture of a huge rat and huge four turtles, but something looked familiar about the rat she just could not figure it out. Amy soon shouted Master Yoshi are you here then Master Splinter heard a voice he decided to figure out where it was coming here. Amy said Master Yoshi it is me Amy it's been awhile I have a gift for you it is your favorite sushi I made it myself I thought we talk and while we talk we eat as well Master Yoshi well I have also surprise to my appearance you can say it is not the same anymore I kind of you kind of say transformed into something awesome. Then soon right behind Amy was reaching to her shoulder she did not like the cold feeling she was getting she soon turned around and saw a giant rat she soon blacked out she was so scared of what she saw then she regain conscious and saw the rat again and then she pulled out her sword and asked the rat who are you and what have you done to Master Yoshi I am not kidding big giant rat man I am not scared of you if you did anything to my Master Yoshi I will kill, but hold on to the thought Amy grabbed her tracker it was beeping really loud Amy did not know that was Master Yoshi the rat spoke I have not heard that name in fifteen years, but Amy soon said hold on wait a minute it can't be Master Yoshi is that really you yes it has been a while my student Amy a long while Amy said what happen to the rat spoke it is a long story and Amy look at you look different yourself yeah well my story is kind of long to soon Master Splinter and Amy talked about what happened to each other in the past and were really interested on what happened to each other. They talked and laughed a lot and cried about things to Master Splinter enjoyed his gift from Amy very much and Amy was happy to see Master Splinter said that his turtle sons would probably like to meet Amy after their night out and Amy would like to meet them to very much as well to. Well the turtles were soon looking around New York jumping rooftop to rooftop exploring Leonardo soon guys I think we better head home guys then the other turtles soon said aww… then everyone turns around expect Donnie soon Donnie said guys wait look at that he points to a teenage girl with red hair next to her is her father Donnie says she is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen Raph soon said isn't she the only girl you have ever seen Donnie says my point still stands. Soon then the girl and her father are getting attacked by men in suits with the laser guns and a man is driving them in a truck the brothers try to fight, but they do not fight like a team and they get their butts kicked by those men and afterwards then Mikey follows one of the men guts of the skin seeing robot and weird brain alien controlling the robot and Mikey starts freaking out he was going to show his brothers, but they did not see anything and were thinking that Mikey was making it up. Then they went back to the sewers their home they were going to tell their Sensei what happened. But the turtles were in for a surprise when they came home soon Leo said Sensei then the brothers started to wonder what was going on soon then soon then their Sensei soon came out from his room and stopped laughing coughing getting ready to be serious with his sons. Leo soon said Sensei are you okay yes actually very well my son is someone in that room with you. Master Splinter soon tried to block the shadow so his sons could not see anything. Then the voice soon said Master Yoshi are okay out there then Leo said Master Yoshi? Yes Leo I actually had a student before you guys Master Splinter soon said Amy would you like to meet my sons soon Amy exited out of the door and the turtles could not believe what they were seeing a beautiful girl who had angel wings and was a ninja as well her mask was blue to Master this was student from when you were human, but how could she train if she looked like this. Amy told the story of her life she began when she was about five I was in New York City with my family my parents wanted me to learn self-defense so nothing could harm and I could always learn how to defend myself when someone or something would be out to get me then my parents wanted me to learn from the best and they had friend who could help he was your Master and he trained me so I would be ready soon when I was eleven years – old something changed my life forever someone wanted my parents information how to different world he could rule and wanted weapons from their company to kill a lot of innocent lives and conquer all and have my parents refused to help him he said he would be back and one day when I was done with public school I came home my house was burned down to a crisp my parents were dead I lost everything and I ran away from everything so sad and alone the only thing that was not burned where was a brown briefcase and I opened it was a weird language on paper did not make any sense at first, but when I looked at it again it made sense and I remembered the words on till the day it said, " When your life has turned to nothing, but black always look for the little light of hope and things will turn around for the better." I thought it was beautiful I cried because it was exactly how I felt about my life now I cried in a beautiful lake that parents had taken me when we would walk together. I soon saw something strange it was a bright light from the lake something soon came out of the lake floating it was crystal pendant on a silver chain I heard a voice then it said that I was not alone and other people were waiting for me and were going to give a second chance in my life and I touched and this is what I became, but I can do anything I want in a snap with no limits even have any super power I want they told me each mission I complete I can talk to my parents soul for thirty minutes of my life and as you can see from last mission it was not the easiest, but I did it got to talk to my parents then Leo asked me with all this power you have why are you not happy I am here to find the people who killed my parents I need to know who is responsible for this they are not going to get away for killing the only family I had well I am going to finish business here take back my parents company and fix up my mansion and get everything back together. Raph said well that was a touchy and all, but we have a situation over here to Donnie said Sensei a girl and her father were kidnapped by these guys in suits with guns she looked me in the eye counting me I mean us then Sensei soon looked at picture of him, his wife, and their baby daughter he soon said you must go then Raph said we were not the best up there soon Master Splinter said I had trained you individually not as a team in order for this team to work you will need a leader Leonardo soon said Master Splinter can I be the leader then soon Raph said why should you be leader I kicked all of your butts I should be leader soon then Donnie said no I should be the leader I have should be the leader I have more brains then the both of you combined then soon Mikey said no I should be the leader I have no particular reason I just want to be leader well Master Splinter this is a tough I will meditate on it he went in his room to meditate the answer was quick Master Splinter said it was Leonardo soon said Raph no hard feelings and exited the area upset. Soon then Amy said can I join you guys in your battle I have not fought in a few weeks Leo looked at Amy sure as your lead excuse me Leo I kind of help you guys with me being solo anyways I will meet you on the rooftop. Leo said how did she know that my plan was going to be on the rooftop? Well then the turtles and Amy waited for two hours until they found there guy Mikey kept on poking on Raph's head and then soon Raph finally flipped Mikey and held one of his arm's behind his back and said who is the best Mikey quickly answered Raph is then soon said we are supposed to be quiet and then Raph soon told Leo like he is going to show up, but then soon Leo soon smiles Raph says let me guess he is there then soon pulling up soon then they started to climb down, but Amy was already ahead of the game she flipped the car and then soon got the man out of it and soon coming out of the can was the ooze that gave birth to the turtles soon Mikey said mom? Amy picked up the ooze and said is this the ooze then Leo looked at it then Raph started to get the guy soon then Raph started to get his answers he said you could turn out beautiful like me or ugly like Mikey over here what will it be? Okay I will tell you everything that I know soon Raph put up the canister sparing his life his name was Snake. Soon then Mikey was not paying attention with Snake and lost him. Then soon Leonardo and Raphael knew they couldn't find him then Leo soon then said oh well we let him get away what are we to do we said Raphael you're the leader here soon Leonardo whispered you're not helping. Well I have a plan we pretend that we are Snake by driving in with his van and get in there and the Raphael said and then we bust some heads soon Leonardo said and then we bust some heads. Snake over heard what they were planning and then soon reported to the guys in business suits about their plan. Soon started on their plan to rescue the girl and her father with the guys in business suits. Then soon Leonardo said that I think this plan is going to work then Master Splinter soon said that a plan never survives in the contact of the enemy you must go through the motion and Leonardo soon said Sensei why did you make me leader Master Splinter soon said because you asked, but I think I know why you picked me because you sensed something great in me that would save us all Master Splinter soon said no actually the Leonardo soon said I just picked you because you asked then Master Splinter said I could of pick any of your brothers to lead Leonardo soon said even Mikey well that would be a big mistake. Soon then Amy said we better hurry because I have a bad feeling soon then Donnie said hey Amy is there some magic way you could make the van drive on its own Amy said sure Amy's eyes started to light up a color light blue then her right hand covered the van with blue magic and she told Donnie it was all set whenever you guys are ready. Soon they were ready Amy used here magic to start the van it immediately started driving itself and while the guys in business suits were occupied and Snake to the turtles started to climb the wall, but Amy just flew over it and then soon then they entered the area they saw very high tech stuff then soon they turtles took down the business suit guys and found they were pink little aliens in suits pretending to be humans and then soon Mikey said oh where did I hear that from me! Soon the robots started to attack the ninja turtles with laser guns. Then soon the turtles and Amy found the O'Neils and then Donnie tried to pick the lock while Amy and the turtles were fighting the aliens known as the Krang soon then Donnie was having trouble with lock April said please hurry then Donnie should her it was kind of hard to do that because of his fingers and hands and Amy noticed that Donnie needed help so she stopped what she was doing then Donnie said what are you doing Amy said what are you doing well Amy touched it magically opened for her Donnie looked at Amy and thanked her for opening it, but that would have to wait because the Krang were surrounding them then soon April and her dad were taken by the Krang so then fight was led outside and soon Snake turned into an ugly weed monster Mikey named it Snakeweed because his name was Snake and turned into a weed Leonardo told Mikey to focus soon then April and her dad were being taken into a helicopter, Donnie saw it soon then she said they are taking off Amy gave Donnie a boost he was dangling on the helicopter holding on for dear life he was only able to save the girl the Krang still had her dad sad that her dad was gone soon Amy was beating up Snakeweed and at the same time she was getting beaten up herself in so much pain from her last mission it would take longer to heal Leonardo soon said Amy watch out he jumped in the nick of time saving Amy on time he asked Amy if she was okay she touched the corner of her head it was bleeding badly they soon electrocuted Snakeweed until he was no more soon Leonardo looked Amy he said Amy your hurt badly come on Amy said well lets drop of are new friend April somewhere safe first I am fine soon they dropped off April at her aunt's house soon then Donnie asked April if she would be fine she said she would and then the turtles and Amy promised that they would find her dad at all cost soon then Donnie and April waved good-bye, but they were smiling at each other. Well back at the sewer Amy was fixing herself up with putting a bandage in the left corner of her head she looked badly injured and Leonardo said are going to be okay Amy soon said I fine thanks to you thanks for saving life I owe you one how about I take that with a pizza with a click of her fingers she made pizza box in Leonardo's hand well Amy said it looks I have to head home to I will come back tomorrow then soon Amy made eight boxes of pizza on the table and she soon disappeared well Leonardo said quietly that was an amazing escape. Well Amy made home to X mansion her home her butler Fredrick was asking Amy how was the mission she said it was great, but I got hurt during the process soon then Amy went to the medical lab her crystaler nurse Nancy fixed Amy she was all fixed she got a new sling for her broken arm and a new bandage on her head. Amy entered the dining table she just had a slice of bed and a can of blue cola she soon got ready for bed she entered her big bedroom and she was in bed lying there wondering when she will meet her parent's murder and how she will deal with it and she wonder how much stronger he has gotten. Soon on the news it said that New York has ninja's in the city then Shredder knew it was Yoshi and was wondering what was Yoshi up to now so the Shredder decided that they had to go to New York to discover where Yoshi was hiding all these years.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Well Amy met up with her new friends on the rooftop and she was so excited to hang out with them,but she have to wait because she was fighting the Krang with them. The worst part was that her and her friends were getting videotaped from a New Yorker Vic who was video taping him soon then Raph's temper was getting in the way Leo tried to reason with him he wanted a million dollars he said that this film would be worth a lot soon Amy said I will pay that much if you want the money soon then Amy was going to pay him the money, but then the Krang blasted the check out of Amy's hand her hand was bleeding Leonardo look at her hand he said that we had to retreat Amy is bleeding badly. Raphael said right now Leo said yes Raph they soon retreated with Vic with the video tape still in his hand soon the turtles were back in the sewers Amy fixed her hand up Leo looked at Amy while she was fixing it he asked if she was going to be okay I am fine no big deal at least I still have my good right hand it is just going to take time more time for my broken arm and hand now to heal. I should of protected you Amy. Amy soon said there was nothing you could of done things happen we heal and get better by learning are mistake. Leo said I wish I could do more for you Amy you even offer to pay for the camera Amy said yes so we would not been seen and hidden Amy said Leo you given many things that you don't understand like what said Leo first off you given me a new family and also friends I lost that all no thanks to Shredder, but the past is past must move on I just don't know what I am going to do when I finally see Shredder I must fight him alone. Leo soon told Amy touching her on the shoulder I know that you are hurt and you want revenge, but sometimes revenges is not the answer and you do not have to do things on your own we can do this together as a team Amy your never alone you have friends here to help you. Amy turned around and just thought what Leonardo said and had a flashback of when she lost her parents the horror in her eyes then Amy taught I can't endanger them I am going to do this by myself and not let my love ones suffered for my actions I can't loose anymore people or things that are near to me. Leonardo touched Amy's shoulder if you need anything Amy I am here for you to talk to. Leo got up from the couch and then Amy turned around and said thank you Leonardo I really appreciate it no problem Amy your one of us now and you know you can call me Leo for short because you and I are a team and good friends Amy said of course thank you Leo turned around. Soon Leonardo and his brothers reported to their father about what happened tonight that some caught their existence on camera Leonardo even told him that Amy would pay him the money so that way no one would be seen. Leonardo also said that Raphael's angry almost jeopardized the whole mission Raph argued he said that man deserved it and he was rude as well to us with his remarks Master Splinter did not like what he was hearing he said you got on video tape are existent is at stake and Master Splinter said I am very disappointed at you my sons and Raphael I am extremely disappointed that you rude to this Raphael who cares he deserves it he was rude to me to. Soon Master Splinter said okay Raphael I have a training exercise for you so his three brothers had three bows and arrows soon Master Splinter told Raphael to deflect the arrows and then soon he did then Master Splinter said deflect the arrows again and the Master Splinter said, but say rude comments Raphael angered by the comments was not able to deflect the arrows Amy was watching them Master Splinter soon asked Amy if she wanted to join in she denied the offer and she soon said that she just going to get some fresh air and relax with that said Amy exited the sewers and flew to a rooftop where she was letting the New York City cool air blow air on her to calm her down. Soon then Master Splinter said you said to Raphael you can't let your anger take over you need to let it go. Then Leonardo told Master Splinter that they would compromise with Vic about him wanting one million dollars Amy caught with them Amy said mind if I join you guys Leonardo smiled nope. Amy flying with her friends in silent. Soon then Leonardo found Vic soon Leonardo said hi we are here to compromise Vic told them that he wanted his one million dollars soon Leonardo told him that they did not have that type of money soon said no money no camera phone you freaks and Raphael got mad at him and said how about I pay him with a knuckle sandwich instead he blew his anger again then soon Vic ran away with them soon Amy flew and caught up with Vic and said I have the money I will write it out Leonardo told Raph nice going Raph your anger got in the way Raph said at least Amy is going to pay him the money Leonardo said it does not matter that she is paying him what matter is that you let your anger got the best of you again. Soon than when Amy was getting ready to write out the check the Krang started to attack they soon got Vic and his phone with their existent still on their soon Raphael lets go follow Raphael we are going us three and so is Amy, but you are going home we take care of it until you learned how to control your anger as your leader you are going home. Raphael so angered about what Leonardo said he went home angry. Soon Raphael was talking to his pet turtle Spike he said who needs them I am better then them anyway Raphael told Spike to bite his leaf if he understood what he was saying Spike took a bite of his leaf and then Master Splinter soon said I understand to Raphael how you feel to I have a story to tell you I don't know Sensei I am not in the mood Master Splinter said Spike bite your leaf if you want to hear a story Spike took a bite of his a long time Raphael said look at the time I have to go Master Splinter told Raphael to sit soon Master Splinter was starting the story. Long ago me and my friend Oroku Saki had fallen in love for the same girl and he insulted me so many times that I blew it I lost my temper and had hurt my friend Raphael told Master Splinter that he deserved he insulted you it was not your fault Master Splinter said instead of losing my temper I could of choose to ignore him I did have choice I could it ignored it was a bridge underwater soon with the advice Raphael decided he could control his temper Raphael soon said thank you Sensei and ran to his brothers during the fight soon back at the Krang's lab where they kept Vic captive soon then Leonardo telling his brother's his plan Mikey said we are not here and there are a lot of the Leonardo told Mikey that they didn't need Raph that they had each other and Amy as well Mikey said it just isn't right without Raphael. Soon then Leonardo was trying to drag out Vic said that they did not want there help and he said that he could get more money from these guys than what Amy was going to pay him soon then the Krang heard sounds turned and started to blast them there was ooze surrounding them on the last level of the floor he told everyone to be careful soon Raphael saved the day by helping his brothers and Amy soon the Vic was trying to get phone, but turned into a huge mutated spider creature and Mikey gave him a lame name his name was Spider Bytez and he said that he wanted a new phone soon Raphael told Amy at least you don't have to pay him the one million dollars he wanted. Soon Raphael was having a one on one battle with Spider Bytez was being so rude to Raphael breathed in and out he quietly said like water under the bridge Spider Bytez saying his last words you will pay turtles and so will your angel friend to. With the battle done Leonardo said I think you have been punished Leonardo soon said I Raphael said you don't have to apologize Leonardo said I was not going to apologize Raphael said oh well good Leonardo said I was going to say I am happy you are back on the team Leonardo smiling at Raph Amy looked the both of them she thought to herself good to see brother's working together smiling quietly said Amy soon said anyone hungry pizza is on me guys they all said I am starved Amy picked up the pizza looking a normal human by putting her wings in her back and got the pizza soon then they went back to the sewers celebrating their victory Master Splinter enjoy your victory my sons, but your enemies will come back and Leonardo said and we do it together. Soon Master Splinter asked Amy if she they could talk in private and Amy said sure Master Splinter said thank you so much for protecting are existence at all cost Amy and protecting my sons in the best of your abilities the turtles tried to eavesdrops on the conversation Leonardo told his brothers that was not right. Raphael soon told Leo no one was asking for his permission. Then Amy said thank you Master Splinter for having it feels so good not to feel alone I feel like your sons and you being here I feel like a family again Master Splinter told Amy that she would always would be family to them Amy bowed thank you Master Splinter Amy opened the door the three ninja turtles fell on the floor soon Master Splinter were you trying to listen to are private conversation Amy said it is no problem guys, well I got to head home so I will see you guys tomorrow night. Amy went home and went to bed wondering what would happen tomorrow with the moonlight shining down on Amy relaxing enjoying tonight's victory.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

At Master Shredder's place one of Master Shredder's followers trained very hard to please Master Shredder so he would not die. He trained very hard to please Master Shredder soon said my greatest pupil he said I have an army of foot soldier's ready for your command Master Shredder good I found out that one of my greatest enemy is still alive Hamato Yoshi alive Shredder throwing down the old picture of them when they were in the army together Master Shredder's follower spoke Master Yoshi still lives! Master Shredder said finally I will finish what happened all though years ago word also has that there is angel helping my enemy I want her brought to me at all cost as well she might be very useful to me. I want them all wiped out said Shredder every last one of them. Master follower spoke I will not fail you Master Shredder soon said I know you won't, but to make sure that you will not fail you will work alongside with Xever to make sure the job is done right.

Well Amy decided to have some fun with her new friends by going out tonight enjoying the New York breeze and jumping off the roof of buildings. Everyone was having a blast showing their jumping off the roof skills Leo said alright turtle guys check this out then soon Raphael cracked his neck and begin to plow on his brothers at last my turn soon then Mikey said that not a jump soon Amy said guys check this out Amy flew so high and stopped flying then she started to do flips in the air the guys were like whoa that was awesome Amy said see guys I got it down. Then soon everyone one was laughing something was behind Amy had something behind her Amy said it was that familiar bad feeling the feeling that was evil Amy said guys I have a this feeling and it isn't good Amy and turtles were by they were preparing to battle the, but it turned out to be a cat on the roof it said meow.

Leonardo said Amy are you saw something Amy said positively sure my senses are never wrong it was like a bad feeling back to haunt me again Mikey pushed everyone out of the way to pick up what they thought was evil a cat. Mikey was trying so hard to return the cat, but the human said ugly green mutant freak he said Mikey said I just wanted to return the cat to you. Mikey trying hard got scratch by the cat and Mikey said guys a little help here none of his brothers wanted to help. So Amy took the cat off Mikey and Amy transformed like a regular human a gave the cat back to the owner the owner thanked Amy for returning his cat back then Amy said no problem.

Then she joined her friend's conversation Raph gave Mikey a lecture that humans will never accept them for who they are because they will always will be known as freaks. Amy said I don't think you guys are freaks, but Raph said your different Amy you had the time to know us while everyone take one glimpse of us and heads to the hills. Amy touched Mikey shoulder it is okay Mikey how about I pick us up a couple of pizzas that has to cheer you up then Mikey said thanks Amy for cheering me up. Then Mikey said maybe that guy would Chris Bradford the marital art superstar with training dojos across the countries Leonardo said he is your soul friend Mikey spinning his numchucks all excited. Mikey said we have so much in common Donnie told Mikey to not to stand like that we will have a little less in common and a little more in common Mikey read martial art expo maybe he will teach me his secret moves the death dragon and then I will show him my secret moves the secret moves Donnie soon said catchy. Mikey soon said check showing his brothers his awesome moves. Then Mikey told his brothers and Amy that they did not see his awesome moves Leonardo told Mikey no problem. Then Raph said face it Mikey Chris Bradford is the last person on Earth who would be friends with you.

Amy and the turtles were surrounded by ninja's soon Donnie said ninja's in New York City. Amy said I told you guys I had a bad feeling it just was not on time. Donnie said tougher than us. Amy said I just have this feeling I think the Shredder has sent his ninjas to get rid of us. Leonardo said Amy they could be anyone's ninjas Amy said yeah maybe they are not. Everyone drew out their weapons ready to fight the ninjas. Raphael asked Leonardo why he was so happy Leonardo said that is finally nice that we get to fight ninjas for a change instead of robots or alien or even weed monsters. Amy said I happy that you enjoy fighting ninjas, but that adds more enemies on are list. Soon a man with a silver mask started beating up the turtles very hard and then Amy had a flashback Amy said guys I think this is one of the Shredder's followers Leonardo shielded her friends to protect them then Leo shouted Amy let us go you can't fight them alone Amy said Leonardo I been waiting for this fight I must go fight them. Then soon Amy said so you are Shredder's followers he could not fight this battle one on one the followers spoke he wants yours friends to be eliminated along with Hamato Yoshi Amy said you will not lay a finger on any of them. Amy being to fight them in so much pain she did not get up she finally beat them up and said you leave your Master Shredder a message you tell him that the X family will be avenged and I do not want to see you guys I want the Shredder to fight me they left scared. Amy bruised and bleeding she fainted on the ground Leo said Amy rushing to her side I told you could not fight this on your own Amy's eyes barely opened she said I must Leo to avenge my family I will not rest until Shredder is gone. Amy's eyes closed she blacked out. Leonardo said guys we have to bring her home and quickly before it is too late.

Master Splinter soon said what happened tonight Amy said the Shredder's followers are here in New York City Master Splinter did not like what hearing what Amy said. Soon then Leonardo told Master Splinter that Amy was trying to protect us from Shredder's followers, but she really got hurt they dressed her wounds to make the bleeding stop one in the corner of her head, some on her arms, also some on her legs, and some on her shoulder. Amy resting with her eyes closed. Leonardo told Master Splinter the fight was not fair for Amy two powerful people against one she could not do it alone. Master Splinter said that why was she doing it alone she said she had to protect us and she told them that she wants to have a one on one battle with the Shredder Master Splinter soon I see then we were fighting to before she put a shield to protect us it just was not fair. Soon Master Splinter did an attack on Leonardo was that fair Leonardo said no did I win Leonardo said I see Master Splinter said don't seek fairness just victory soon said yes Sensei then Master Splinter offered his hands to help Leonardo off the floor. Leonardo soon was thinking about what Master Splinter was trying to figure out what Master Splinter was trying to teach him.

While Amy was resting everyone was just do what they usually do to relax work on technology fight a punching bag, watch t.v. play with the computer, eat pizza, and even skateboarding. Mikey was reading a magazine with Chris Bradford that is much Mikey wanted to be his friends. Mikey soon said I wish me and Chris Bradford were friends. April said Mikey you already have a human friend me and somewhat Amy, but mostly me. Mikey April you don't count and neither does Amy you don't count because we save your life and you have to like us. Then Raph said I wish there was a place for freaks like me to meet to not know how hideous they are. Then April said wait there is the internet. Then April said Donnie can I go see your laptop Donnie blushing because it had pictures all about April. He soon said sure just a sec brought the regular screen the Donnie handed April the laptop. April soon said it is a site to make friends online Mikey said sweet butting April off the computer Mikey said sweet. Mikey said Chris Bradford is on here he will be my first friend. Mikey April soon said they do not respond so fast by then Mikey got accepted as Chris Bradford's friends, but then April soon said, but sometimes they do. Mikey bragging saying Chris Bradford accepted me. Amy hearing loud sounds finally woke up and said what happen Leonardo quickly ran to her he asked Amy if she was okay I am fine where are Shredder's followers Leonardo said they were gone Amy said what happened Leonardo said you blacked out and lost a lot of blood as well, but we brought back to are home until you got better soon then Amy asked what Mikey is talking about he made a new friend online named Chris Bradford Amy said he seems so excited about yes Leonardo said he will not stop talking about it Amy said I think I have to go home Amy trying to get up she could barely get herself up to her feet Leonardo soon said how about you spend the night down her until you can get back your feet Amy soon said it does not seem like I have a choice thank you guys. Leonardo brought some warm tea for Amy so she could start feeling better Amy made her blue pillow appear on the couch then her blue blanket was snugged around her then Leonardo handed her tea Amy soon said thank you Leonardo smiled at Amy and said you are welcome and resumed watching his favorite show. Mikey very happy about Chris Bradford accepting his friend request soon said I have a new friend Mikey hugged April and said thanks April throwing Donnie's laptop high in the air and caught in the nick of time Donnie asked Mikey where is was going. Mikey answered to hang out with my friend Chris Bradford heading out of the sewers. April soon said this guy is famous he probably has thousands of friends. Mikey soon said and guess who is number 5,2and 86 April soon said you Daniel Rumes I am right under him. Mikey so excited he said later Raphael still during pushups April soon said this might be interesting. Donnie soon said should we go after him Raphael said nana he is how to figure some way. Amy soon said I should go after him Leonardo told Amy she needs to relax and Mikey can handle himself. Chris Bradford closing up his dojo up and a car was passing by him. Started walking back home. Mikey soon snuck right behind him. Mikey soon excited that he was right behind Chris Bradford. Mikey soon said what hey Chris Bradford turned around surprised. Mikey soon said I am um Chris Bradford threw a silver dart at Mikey not getting hit soon Mikey said I am getting attacked by Chris Bradford throwing another ninja weapon at Mikey. Mikey soon said this is so awesome with not knowing what was hitting him. Mikey soon said wait holding on trying not to get killed by Chris Bradford were friends Mikey hiding from him Chris Bradford said what Mikey soon said we are online friends Mikey soon said you accepted me don't you remember? Chris Bradford said ooh Chris Bradford smiling evil he said of course I do Chris Bradford opening his hand to shake Mikey looked at his hand happily Chris Bradford said nice to meet you Mikey looking at Chris Bradford happily Mikey shaking his hand crazy then Chris Bradford soon took his friend back to himself and said Chris Bradford to please come in Mikey followed Chris Bradford.

Soon then Amy was fine she went with Leonardo, Donnie, and Raphael where they were ambushed Leonardo soon said a perfect place for an ambush Amy looked around Amy soon said yeah that when I saw the ninja before we ran into that cat then Donnie said it wasn't very fair was Leonardo soon said it is not about being fair Leonardo said it is about victory Leonardo squeezing his hand tight. Donnie soon said okay I was just sorry putting his hand up so Leo would not beat him up Leonardo was angry about how annoying Mikey was talking about Chris Bradford did this and Chris Bradford did that everyone was getting paranoid by Mikey and Chris Bradford soon Raphael said enough Raphael said you have been going on about this for three hours rubbing his head about how annoying Mikey was. Mikey soon got up to Raph and said someone is jealous someone just can't admit how the r word Mikey said wrong Leonardo and Donnie hitting their heads about how annoying Mikey was. Amy soon told Mikey we need to focus here and not talk about Chris Bradford Mikey soon quiet down and said Amy are you mad at me Amy said I am sorry Mikey I am a little uptight about Shredder's followers and I really want to know where he and his followers are hiding.

Chris Bradford was talking to Mikey about his Sensei and how incredible he is. Mikey soon said he is the best. Then Mikey wanted to tell Chris Bradford of his stinky feet each toe with a name, but Chris Bradford could careless he wanted to know more about Mikey's Sensei. Chris Bradford subject he said who is hungry Mikey said I am me I want pizza! Mikey asked Chris Bradford if he like pizza. Chris Bradford answered yeah sure then Mikey went hugging Chris Bradford. Mikey soon said whoa we have so much in common. Mikey sitting up on the roof saying isn't this great a couples of dudes hanging eating some pizza. A rat passing them by disgusted by the rat and the scenery. Chris Bradford said yeah great then Chris Bradford had an idea to make Mikey talk about where Master Hamato Yoshi is. Chris Bradford said since we have gotten so close maybe you can tell me about little more about your brothers and your angel friend to. Mikey eating pizza saying oh yeah they good dudes, but sometimes I don't think that they respect me and Amy she is so nice she said when she was young her parents died from the Shredder and she would not rest until he was dead. Chris Bradford said I see Mikey said that her parents would not give the Shredder the information that he wanted so they died now she is the butt kicking angel friend who has incredible magical powers. Chris Bradford I can't imagine why your brothers do not respect you. Mikey said look at that katana that looks old. Chris Bradford said yes it is over four hundred years – old. Soon Mikey Rad – Brad I would love to tell you, but there are some things I have to keep secret. But Chris Bradford said, but we are friends and friends tell friends share their secrets don't they? Mikey said does that mean I get to learn your secret move the death dragon. Chris Bradford said tell you what as a show of trust and friendship I will teach you the death dragon. Mikey so excited said alright, but then Chris Bradford said, but you have to swear not to show anyone. Mikey soon said I promise I will not tell anyone. Mikey soon said I will not show a soul.

But Mikey instead shows his brothers the move he learned in the sewers while Amy was mediating with Master Splinter in the sewer. Mikey soon ends the move and said the death dragon. Leonardo soon said that was amazing, Donnie said devastating and complex, and Raphael said and even Mikey can learn it. Mikey soon said thank you Mikey soon said hey! Mikey soon said it is Rad Brad on the computer he said Mikey said that is his little name for him. Mikey said that Chris Bradford wants to come in for a little B ball. Mikey said I cannot wait to see what the b stands for. Leonardo said you are going now Mikey said sorry dudes human friend stuff you know how it is soon Mikey said oh wait no you don't Mikey laughing hahaha. Chris Bradford step up a trap Amy could feel so she decided to follow Mikey she told the guys she was just going out to get some fresh air I will catch up with you guys in a little bit. Amy on Mikey's trail to warn him about Chris Bradford. Chris Bradford said that the freak was on his way the trap is set they did not know however that Amy was following Mikey. Xever soon said pretty weapon for a tough guy Xever soon said in prison we mad are own weapons. I not so stupid to end up in prison.

Leonardo was practicing the new move that Mikey learned from Chris Bradford the death dragon when Master Splinter saw the move. Master Splinter got mad he said where did you learn that move from! Leonardo said Mikey learned it from his new friend Chris Bradford the man who taught him that move is no friend Master Splinter said it comes from the Shredder. Donnie said the Shredder Leonardo said so your telling me that Bradford is one of his students? Master Splinter soon said he must be. Leonardo soon said so Bradford is pretending to be Mikey's friend to get to you. Raphael soon said what a relief everything makes sense again. Raphael soon said Mikey is in trouble, but what they did not know Amy was already ahead of them. Mikey entered Rad Brads home and Amy followed Mikey soon said Amy is that you. Amy said what are you doing here trying to protect you from what Mikey said Amy said Rad Brad is one of the Shredder's students go warn your brothers about what is going to happen what like Mikey said just go no time for question just run. Mikey soon ran as fast as he could to warn his brothers. Well Chris Bradford said you ruined my plan and you are going to pay. They beat up Amy so hard Chris Bradford said yeah you can tell Master Shredder the message you wanted to tell him personally yourself.

Mikey ran on the rooftop Mikey you are alive what happened. Mikey said that Amy followed me and told me that Chris Bradford was one of Shredder's students and wanted me to tell you she is captured Leonardo said what looking at his brother's we must find Amy. Mikey said Leonardo said quickly lead us to where Amy is. Soon they followed and saw Amy all tied up they quietly entered the place Leonardo freed. Amy said quietly you should not be here it is a trap so that way you could lead Shredder's students to Master Splinter. Then Chris Bradford said very good winged one, but your friends are too late. Chris Bradford soon came in and told Mikey yes Mikey I used you Mikey said I thought we were friends then Chris Bradford said how could be friends with a freak like you pathetic. Then soon Amy said smoke bomb and they left, but what they found out that Chris and Xever were following them in the sewer so they could find Hamato Yoshi. The turtle got rid of their foot soldiers one by one until it was nothing, but Chris and Xever. Soon they finished the fight by Chris and Xever got washed down the sewers. Raphael soon said that did not seem very fair Leonardo said no it wasn't everyone started to laugh. Mikey soon said high three and five. Amy picked up a pizza and put it down for everyone to get a slice Master sitting thinking about something. Donnie soon said Sensei aren't you hungry? Master Splinter soon said I think we are celebrating to soon honestly guys I think we are to the Shredder will not stop at nothing. Raphael soon said I think we won with them leaving in raw sewage by my watch that makes the perfect time. Master Splinter said Shredder knows that I am alive and worse he said he knows about all of you that is right Amy said that why I have to protect you guys because I swear he will stop at nothing to get his hand on you guys. Master Splinter soon said it is like my worse nightmare come true. Leonardo soon said it is not over Master Splinter soon said it is far from over it is just the beginning . Mikey soon started to unfriend Chris Bradford Raphael came to Mikey Raphael said how are you doing Mikey? Mikey soon answered Mikey soon said this is all my fault I should of learned that I could not be friends ever with a human. Raphael said don't be so hard on yourself. Mikey soon said it is not my fault Raphael said of course it is your fault. Mikey soon sighing hard. Raphael said if you tell the others I will beat the green off you squeezing his fist tight Raphael patted his brother shoulder and told Mikey he was an awesome guy Mikey said Bradford didn't think so Raphael soon said that he was a crazy killing machine Raphael said that Mikey deserved way better friends than Chris Bradford. Mikey said you know what you are right thanks Raph patted his brother's head Raph said anytime Raph soon got up and left. Mikey soon then unfriend Chris Bradford Mikey laughed haha revenge so happy that Chris Bradford was gone.

Soon Amy told the guys she had to get home it was getting late. She left entered her home and soon the took a nice hot bath. Then Amy went to bed she had a nightmare that Shredder got rid of her new friends and Master Splinter. Amy got up and told herself I have to protect them at cost I can't loose anyone I can't let suffer the fate that I did when I was young. I have to protect it is my sworn duty as a crystaler to protect them, their friend, and Master Splinter.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Back in the sewers Master Splinter was mediating quietly to himself and mediating with him was his student Amy trying to focus and look for inner peace with herself. While they were mediating they heard a loud sound Amy said what is going on outside there Master Splinter soon said whatever it is I am probably not going to be happy about either way. Master Splinter opened the door and Amy was following right behind him. Then soon Mikey was getting ready to skateboard over his brothers. Then soon Donnie soon said this is the last time Leonardo soon said I think I had too much cheese Mikey ready to skateboard over his brothers. Mikey soon said for my world record I will attempt to jump over three mutant turtles and then Raphael soon said I can't believe we got talk into this. Mikey soon shouted boowhackkasha! Mikey getting ready to jump over his brother's was interrupted by Master Splinter than soon said what is going on there then soon the turtles stop what they doing all expect Mikey right then Mikey right hit his brothers. Master Splinter soon said what did I tell you not to skateboard inside the lair Mikey soon said none Sensei Master Splinter soon said I should not have to. Leonardo soon said we should have known better and we deserve to be punish just some. Master Splinter soon asked Leonardo what would be a fitting punishment. Leonardo soon answered we should cleanup are mess and then think about what we did Leonardo's brothers agreed with him. Then Master Splinter soon said how about being grounded for a week?! Leonardo and his brothers did not think it was necessary then soon Master Splinter soon said that they were grounded for a week all free of the ninja turtles moaned. Then soon Amy said hey I stay with you guys for a week and while I am here Amy snapped her fingers and the lair was clean in a sec whoa they all said. I got some cool stuff we can do Raph said like what well I did not tell you guys, but as a crystaler protect I have different types of portals leading to different types of dimension that is what I do for a living. Travel and kick butt all a day yeah anyway though here Amy snapped her fingers then Raph was whoa what happened to you I told you different jobs what like do you do in this one Amy made her big fat sword whoa that is amazing Amy how you doing that Amy explained to them that she has cells called nanites in me so I can build stuff like that and the Amy soon snapped her fingers and she was her regular ninja self again.

Soon later that Raphael was upset that they were grounded in their lair for a whole week. Raphael soon gawh this bites I can't believe that we are grounded for a whole week. Donatello soon said guys do want to see what I made and then Raphael and this is how bored I am yes Donnie I do. Then soon Donnie was telling his brother's and Amy that they he went digging in a military trash and made this advance music player in the world and everyone was like whoa. Donnie soon said who wants to try it. Mikey shouted I want to try the T – Pod. The T – Pod said Donnie? Mikey explained the turtle pod huh I so good at naming stuff. Raphael soon said you are directly going to let a piece of military technology into Mikey's brain what if it melts his brain. Donnie soon said and even if it did would anyone no one would know the difference anyway. Mikey ready to push the T – Pod button to be turned on. Mikey pushed the button and started to scream. Donnie shouted to Mikey whats wrong, Mikey yelled quickly it is humph make it stop Donnie quietly came over and soon changed the music. Mikey soon was listening to the music and dancing his shell off crazy. Raphael soon not entertained okay I got to get out of here. Leonardo soon said where do you think you are going were grounded. Raphael soon said I do not care I got to do something before I go nuts. Raphael soon said let's find a skate spot. Mikey soon shouted a skate spot I am totally in shouting very loud with his music turned up so loud. Leonardo soon said what is Splinter going to say. Raphael micking Splinter's voice soon said I do not know what is going on because I was asleep while they snuck out. Leonardo soon said real mature Raph, but I am you leader and as your leader I say nobody's going. Then Raphael said as your followers we are going anyway. Leonardo soon said as your leader I am going with you to lead you from bad stuff. Mikey soon shouted Leonardo asked Mikey what is wrong Mikey soon said the music went back to humph we got to get more tunes on this. Soon then Amy got her awesome skateboard and then joined her friends jumping over the rooftops. Mikey shouting oh yeah listening to music then. Amy then soon flew fast in the wind quietly. Mikey soon then started yelling very loud in the middle of the night Mikey hey Donnie thanks for all the new songs then soon Donnie said loudly new songs I did not download new songs then soon Donnie went to see what Mikey was talking about. Then soon Donnie soon saw what the T-Pod was doing it was downloading new songs every second and it kept on advancing itself to be a better music player.

Then soon Leonardo said guys we are so supposed to be like ninjas quiet and discreet and at that same moment. Then at that same moment Leonardo did not pay attention to where he was doing first he broke into a building yelled beehive has he hit the beehive and then soon went down the fire escape staircase. Then Raphael said well Leonardo that was not discreet wasn't it. Then soon they saw a man walking in armor then Raphael soon said I think that man needs a beat down. Leonardo soon said I will decide when someone is getting a beat down around here and beside maybe he is going to church. Then Raphael soon said that is the weirdest church that I have seen. Then soon that man was trying to break into a building with his armor. Then soon Leonardo soon said okay that man need a serious butt whooping his brothers jumping off the building. Then soon the man soon said you are giant turtles. Then Leonardo said halt villain and he soon also said yes we are the Turtles of Justice. Leonardo's brothers hitting their heads Raphael soon said the turtles of justices we don't even talk like and then Leonardo soon said heroes talk like that. Then Amy said guys let's just get this over with. Baxter Stockman soon said and what are you Amy answered an angel here to kick some sense into you bad people. Then soon the battle was going to being, but Mikey soon said hold then they started kicking his the man's butt then an alarm went off they finished man off by throwing in the garbage the man said it is not the first time I have been thrown in the garbage. Then soon they all went climbing on the rooftops before they got caught.

Then the man got out of garbage when the cops were gone and then he found a piece of technology that belonged to the turtles instead of using it to upgrade music it started to upgrade his armor, but the turtles did not know that until later. Well everyone was skating to the sewers, but Amy told her friends she had to head home to check on some things at home so her friends told her goodbye Amy turned invisible and flew back home. Then her friends went back home at the sewers. Then the turtles quietly snuck home so Master Splinter would not catch them and get mad at them that they snuck out without him knowing it.

Raphael soon said alright we made it home. Leonardo quickly hushed him yeah it is 2 a.m. Then Mikey soon said quietly Master Splinter is still asleep this is epic. Leonardo told Mikey it was not epic he said it was a really bad idea. Raphael soon said no it wasn't we got out there and stopped a sleaze ball so what is the problem. Mikey soon started to panic that he notice that he lost the T – Pod he checked all over himself. The morning came and the turtles were struggling to stay awake and do their morning exercises. Master Splinter knew something was up that they were so exhausted. On that same day Amy came to see what was going on she that all her friends exhausted from last night she assumed that they did not tell Master Splinter what happened that night because she did not want to get them in any sort of trouble they were already grounded from Master Splinter. So she kept quietly to herself then Amy said good morning guys they all said good morning Amy all tired. Then Master Splinter soon had a talk with his sons Master Splinter soon said is there something you guys want to tell me. Mikey soon something that we want to tell you uh nope. Master Splinter soon said you all seem tired. Leonardo soon said no we aren't then all his brother's tried to Master Splinter no they weren't then Raphael soon said fresh as daisies. Then Master Splinter hit all really hard with one of his tenchquies. It hit all his sons really hard. Master Splinter soon said I hoped you learned turtles that the truth isn't the only thing that hurts. Then Leonardo was soon watching his favorite t.v. show. Raphael soon said seen this enough times chief Leonardo soon hushing Raphael saying this is the best part. Leonardo's favorite t.v. show was interrupted by the news then soon it started to report Amy being watching it because she loved listening to the news. The broadcasting man said we bring you shocking footage of an assault of the office complex down in Brooklyn a man shouting with his battle armor soon said I will have my revenge a man at the office asking who he was the man in the suit soon answered you'll never know I am the thing that haunts you nightmares I am the nameless shadow then the man soon figured out the voice Baxter? The man in the suit quickly shouted no. Then man in the office soon shouted hey guys it is Baxter Stockman! Raphael soon hey guys I think his name is Baxter Stockman. His boss soon said is it because I fired you then Baxter Stockman soon answered. Baxter Stockman soon said that copy machine was already broken when I got there! Baxter Stockman soon said I do not know what you are talking about! Leonardo soon said how did he upgrade his armor so fast? The turtles and Amy looking closer at the image Donnie figured out how, but was not happy about it. Donnie soon said he has the T- Pod then everyone looked at Mikey. Mikey soon said um well I might of dropped it during the fight. Donnie getting all mad at Mikey about it then soon Amy said okay guys split up you two arguing is not going to solve the problem, but I know can solve the problem. Donnie soon said who Amy said me I will use my other self I will use my nanites to deactivate him and he will shut down Leonardo grabbed Amy on the shoulder and said it might be dangerous Amy and knows what will happen to you in the process Amy looked at Leonardo and said and that is the risk I will have to take. Amy soon disappeared and then Leonardo soon said where did she go. Donnie told Leo I think she is after Baxter Stockman. Leonardo soon said we have to follow she might get hurt the turtles had no options they had to follow Amy. When they caught up with Amy it was too late Baxter Stockman got Amy and her eyes were closed from the pain the turtles try their best to save her but Baxter Stockman was to strong and then Baxter Stockman threw them in the trash can to call it even. Then soon Stockman upgraded again and Leonardo soon said what is going on? Then Donnie soon answered that Stockman and the T-Pod were merging and becoming one single antae. Mikey gave the villain a name the Stockman – Pod. Soon right behind them was Stockman – Pod and he was carrying Amy then Mikey said the Stockman – Pod is right behind us Raphael angry said would you stop calling him that is a stupid name! Leonardo soon said if we split up he can not follow all of us Mikey soon said no way running still he said that it was going to follow Mikey Raphael soon said why would he follow you Mikey shouted saying because he always follows me! Then they all splited up and Mikey was right it was following Mikey was running for dear life away from Stockman – Pod then son Mikey got excited when he saw the pizza alright he grabbed the pizzas and started to throw really hot pizza pies at Stockman's face. Then Stockman soon said is that then he notice that the turtle was gone. Well he said at least I caught something so I am not that bad then soon back at the lair the turtles snuck in so that Master Splinter would not catch any of them. But Master Splinter soon caught them Leonardo soon said ahh Sensei Master Splinter soon said and where have you been under the shiny light Raphael soon said nowhere. Master Splinter soon said how did you get so hurt? Leonardo soon said well you see Raphael said we were hit Donnie said by a Mikey finished by a bus. Master Splinter was not happy of that answer and then Master Splinter soon said and where is Amy Leonardo said well you see Mikey answered she got taken by a robot then his brother's hit their head's way to go Mikey said Raph Mikey said well it is true and she needs are help then Master Splinter brought his sons in for a discussion about tonight's events.

Then Mikey said I threw hot cheese and ran away, but he still has Amy thought she could shut him down her good, but Stockman – Pod shut down Amy before she had a chance to shut him down. Then Master Splinter soon said very resourceful Michelangelo, but I am still highly disappointed in you all and now Amy is suffering your guy's wrath because you guys did not tell me the truth from the start of things and also for sneaking out and disobeying my orders. The first rule of being is not to hurt anyone unless is necessary. Leonardo said your right Sensei we need to clean up are mess and save Amy before she harmed and it is too late. Then Sensei you must stop this Stockman – Pod and save Amy before it was too late. While at Stockman's lair Amy soon said I got to get out of here and warn to the guys with that she soon disappeared and put herself on a roof where the guys would find her moments later then guys found Amy with Master Splinter's advice about fighting the man in the armor and not fight armor Amy told them her nanites could shut him up I need a volunteer to distract him Mikey soon ran again from the Stockman – Pod and ran into a dead end, but Leonardo shouted now Amy jumped on him used her nanites to shut him off for good. Amy said would you say we are even now guys Raphael soon said not yet they soon through Stockman in the trash and called it even. Amy soon said oh wait here Donnie Amy handed Donnie the T – Pod back and said just make sure not give it Mikey. Donnie was so excited about having his T – Pod back and said thanks Amy I promise I will never give to Mikey again I learned my lesson.

Soon the night was over Splinter reported that Amy was safe and the Stockman – Pod was gone as well. Leonardo soon said can we be off being grounded. Master Splinter long and hard and said sure you are done being punished. Well back at Amy's home she hung a new photo of her friends in her room. Right next to a picture of her parents Amy soon said I will avenge you mom and dad I promise with that said. Amy went to sleep in peace, but still wondered what she was going to do when the Shredder was here. She said she has to protect her new friend's because that is all the family that she has left I have to protect at all cost Amy if it even means sacrificing my own life for them I will I can't afford to lose anymore loved ones Amy said with that said Amy turned in and went to sleep. She wondered two things what would happen tomorrow and will she be ready to finally get rid of Shredder once and for all.


	5. Chapter 5

Amy was helping the guys track down the Krang to find out where April's father was. Donatello was trying to fight the Krang with his bo staff, but every time that Donnie would hit he was not able to beat his opponent it Don said how am I going to fight technology with a stupid stick! In the battle Donnie manage to break his weapon in half. Then he got a robot scrap from the fight with Krang. Donnie said hey guys can you give me a hand with this no one really wanted to help Amy said hey Don let me give you a hand Donnie said thanks Amy soon they finally brought to the sewer hole and everyone was back at the lair. Amy was meditating by herself she was busy thinking on a solution to maybe find April's dad somehow.

Master Splinter walked in with another bo staff Raph was on the couch reading he said look another stick of Donnie and then Raph got back to reading. Donnie said no offense Sensei I can not fight technology with a stick need to upgrade my weapon. Master Splinter said look a seven foot staff Donnie soon said not like that Master Splinter like with technology . Master Splinter said and I think that is a good idea soon Donnie said really and the Master Splinter said yes over the years ninjas have been upgrading the armor and weapons soon Donnie said that is great.

Amy soon said hey guys I have to leave I have an important meeting at company X I will see you guys tomorrow night. Leo soon said hey Amy can escort you out Amy said sure I do not see why not. The three others brothers looked at each other and when Leo and Amy left the lair the three brothers soon said Leo's in love with Amy and Don said and I thought I was the only one with a crush. Raph said wow I can't believe that Leo has fallen for Amy just wow.

Leo and Amy were talking and started to laugh wow Leo Amy said I did not know you were so funny I thought Mikey was the funny one Leo said well Mikey is funny a little bit to funny sometimes. Well Amy looked at the ladder Amy said I think this is where my stop is well I will see guys tomorrow after I finish the meeting up. Leo soon said Amy before you go I was wondering yes Amy said go on will you um be my girlfriend and maybe go on a date with me Amy I know we only know each other for a short period of time, but the truth is I like more than a friend and an allied so what do you think Amy well you? Amy shocked she started to blushed um wow Leo I am wow I would love to Leo soon Leo and Amy held hands they embraced and started to kiss.

Well soon Amy climbed up the ladder put her wings away went home and she was getting ready for the business meeting at company X. Soon Leo sat down on the couch so excited the three brothers looked at each other and then looked at Leo soon Raph said um Leo what just happen Leo started to blush um well you see Raph said you and Amy are boyfriend and girlfriend Leo said yes exactly Leo soon asked Raph how he knew Raph said I think you and Amy were meant to be honestly. Don said it is not fair Leo you got a girlfriend before me well that is okay I made a new toy to play that will solve all my problems. Leo said and what is that Donatello.

Then soon Don got out his new way to fight the Krang it was a robot turtle Mikey gave it the name Metalhead. Soon Mikey started to tickle it then soon it broke out all its weapons. Donnie said it is not very ticklish. Soon the Donnie tested it out on his three brothers and it kicked all three of their butts.

Soon then Master Splinter walked in the room and looked at Donnie's new toy he said not to use it in combat and just to test it out. When Master Splinter left Donnie was going to test it out during combat. When the guys were looking for Krang the notice April around the corner and they thought they drop by. April was telling the guys that she found the Krang and soon the Donnie's new robot was there instead of him Leo did not want Donnie to go for the fight so he told Donnie to stay with April on the rooftop.

Soon then the three other turtles went in to fight the Krang. April and Donnie watched the flashing lights where Donnie's brothers were fighting and Donnie started at April most of the time and was saying how beautiful she was. Then April asked Donnie how the fight was going Donnie said I think it is doing pretty well. Donnie staring at April on the monitor at home.

Soon then Amy finally finished the lame meeting she instantly went on the streets and searched for her friends to see if they needed help at all. She used her tracking device to track them down. Soon then she found them and transported herself to the location.

When the three other brothers started to fight Mikey said there are so many of them and we are one turtle short. Amy soon appeared in said sorry guys my meeting was really long a boring, but I know I am not a turtle, but can I lend a hand with the fight. Everyone said Amy we are so glad to see you here please lend us hand there are too many of them. Amy said where Donnie Leo is explained to Amy that he made a robot to fight for him instead of him being here.

Soon Donnie's robot crashed down and started to fire at the Krang and everyone was like whoa, but soon Donnie lost the signal to the robot and could not do anything about. Then soon one of the Krang took control of it and it was blasting at Amy, Leo, Raph, and Mikey. They hid and soon Leo said now what are we going to do Amy soon said if you guys can distract I think I might be able to shut it down, but soon Leo said how Amy said there is no time for questions we must act now distract as best as you can and I will try to shut it down.

Donnie at home felt like he could not do anything. Soon Master Splinter gave Donnie his bo staff and Donnie knew what he had to do he had help his brothers and Amy. Soon Donnie left the lair and join the fight without technology. While they were trying to distract the robot Amy put away here wings away in her back she was getting ready to shut down the robot.

Soon the guys finally distracted the robot Amy touched the robot trying to shut off for good. Soon Donnie was there his brothers were happy to see him and Amy was to Amy got distracted and Metalhead saw her and pointed a laser at Amy. Amy soon got shot on her left side and landed on the ground Amy got up her strength to pull herself off from the floor. The guys shouted Amy then they soon started to go for Metalhead, but there were more Krang robots to. Soon then Donnie told his brothers hey guys you take care of the those robots and I will take care of Metalhead.

Soon Donnie started to fight Metalhead, but once again he broke his weapon. Then soon Donnie saw a metal pole if he got Metalhead to blast it. Soon Donnie got Metalhead's attention and soon the big metal pole came on Metalhead. Donnie was happy that he was able to defeat Metalhead. Then soon the brothers finished off the batches of Krang robots. Before they could celebrate they found Amy on the ground with her eyes closed soon Leo said she is badly wounded we need to get her back to the lair and dress her wound.

Soon they made it back to the lair and Master Splinter dress Amy's wound Amy was on the couch with her eyes closed. Master Splinter said she is enduring a lot of pain, but will need to stay her over night to recover soon Master Splinter put a blanket on top of her. Donnie looked at Amy this all my fault if I had never invented that robot Amy would have been fine. Raph said it is okay Donnie and soon Donnie said, so it isn't my fault and then Raph said of course it is your fault. Soon Donnie went over to talk to Master Splinter about the situation.

Donnie said I feel so responsible this all my fault. Then Master Splinter told Donnie that he did a good job saving lives and shutting down to robot without technology. Donnie soon said your right Master Splinter it is not the weapon itself it is the person using the weapon I bet if I practice more I will get better. Master Splinter patted his sons shoulder and they smiled at each other.


	6. Chapter 6

Well the next day hmm ouch where am I and what happened Amy woke up with pain on her left side it was wrapped up in bandages. Amy woke up very dizzy well I know for a fact I am not at home well all I remember that Donnie's robot blasted me and that is it. Amy saw the guys doing their own thing then Leo saw Amy waking up Leo said Amy your alive the other guys ran to Amy to Amy tried to sit herself up it was painful, but she did it. Then guys asked Amy how she was doing just in pain, but at least I am alive that is what counts Amy said I feel like I got rolled over by a truck. Leo said Amy I will make you some tea maybe that will help Amy said thanks Leo smiling at Leo.

Donnie was so jealous about the relationship of Leo and Amy Donnie made a master plan to get April. The guys were watching Donnie finish his plan he made a flow chart to have more chance to hang out with April. Then soon April came in the room with her laptop then soon Donnie flipped the board so April did not see the flow chart. Soon April notice that another scientist disappeared and thought it might be connected to her father somehow then Donnie said hey April how about you and I go investigate the place out my brothers are kind of busy. Then Donnie soon went out of the lair with April. Leo soon said that probably was not on his flow chart Leo looked at Donnie's flow chart and it was on the flow chart Leo said now that is just creepy.

Soon Amy told the guys that she was going to head home and told them maybe she would see them later tonight maybe. Amy put her ninja wings in her back and up a trench coat on her to disguise herself to blend into society. Her side was aching, but she knew that her home was not that far away. She started walking down the sidewalk.

Donnie went into Dr. Tyler Rockwell's lab searching for clues to find anything to lead to his disappearance Donnie looked around his desk in search for clues. Soon Donnie opened a drawer and noticed something glowing from it looked and saw ooze in it. Then soon someone opened the door with a crowbar in the persons hand Donnie got ready to attack when the lights went on Donnie hit the man really hard Donnie said drop the weapon and no one gets hurt, but the man said I am already hurt well I will hurt you less than what you are already feeling April soon notice that was Dr. Victor Falco who reported the Dr. Tyler Rockwell missing they discussed what Dr. Tyler Rockwell was doing with the ooze Dr. Victor Falco said he wanted nothing with the ooze in the project. Then soon April asked Dr. Victor Falco if he knew anything about her father he sadly said no and April said it is okay.

They soon left the building Donnie grabbed a usb storage holder that had information about Dr. Tyler Rockwell so they could find out more about the disappearance. While Donnie and April were walking back from the lair notice a huge mutant monkey in the alley way Donnie was getting ready to defend April. Then soon something jumped in front of Donnie a mysterious person in a trench coat wearing black sunglasses, but also a blue ninja mask. Soon then the mysterious drew two katana swords out and got ready to defend Donnie and April the two watch the mysterious try to fight the mutant monkey, but that monkey was beating up the mysterious figure really bad soon the mysterious laid there on the floor Donnie was ready to defend April, but April said hold on he looked at the monkey and the monkey started to calm down, but the mutant monkey left the area.

Soon Donnie said hey I wonder who was that person who mysteriously saved us from the mutant monkey Donnie turned the person around where he could see the person's face he removed the sunglasses. Donnie soon gasped and said no it can't be April soon said Donnie who is it April came over and could believe who it was Amy, but she was headed home. April said she is in really, bad shape we have to bring her to the lair. They put one of Amy's arms around both of their necks and started walking back to the lair.

Soon they made it back to the lair soon then Raph said reading his magazine how was the he looked up from his magazine and saw Amy unconscious what happened are you guys alright. We are alright, but Amy is not alright she just protected me and April from a mutant monkey it was about to attack us, but Amy jumped in front of us she was protecting us and was wearing a trench coat wearing glasses I could not tell it was her until I took the sunglasses off. Wait hold on she got attack by a monkey the guys were cracking up they both said this is not funny guys Amy saved us both so you guys need to cut it out. The room was soon silenced the laughing ended. Donnie was right Amy saved their brother and April from getting hurt she was a hero protecting others.

Soon Amy in a few minutes woke up stiff and sore ouch she notice a pack of ice on her head. She tried to get up and notice she was back at the lair she saw Leo next to her and said well I am guessing I am not home and I got hurt again ouch Amy said moving around. Leo said Amy you just need to just relax and get better you keep on getting hurt and it hurts me seeing you hut Amy said Leo this is my job protecting you four, Master Splinter, and April from harm it is my duty. Leo told Amy not to move from that couch and take it easy and no more battles until she got better.

Then soon everyone took off except Amy she stayed in the lair resting , but she probably disobey the orders she was given. As soon as she could move from the couch then she could do her duty. Soon Master Splinter came to Amy and gave her a cup of tea. Master Splinter sat next to Amy he said thank you very much Miss X for protecting my sons from getting out of trouble Amy said I wish I could do more for you guys Master Splinter said you done much for me and my sons Miss X and we all appreciate what you are doing.

Soon then they all were searching for the mutant monkey they tracked the monkey every corner. Then eventually they caught they monkey. April looked into the monkey's eyes she had a feeling this was not a monkey. April soon said guys I think this Dr. Tyler Rockwell.

Then soon they took the monkey to Dr. Victor Falco and told them that this was Dr. Tyler Rockwell. Dr. Victor Falco gave the mutant monkey a shot so he would calm down. Dr. Victor Falco thanked them for finding his lab partner. They all exited out of the lab and wanted to head back to the lair. They all made it back to the lair.

Donnie was looking at what Dr. Tyler Rockwell was working on soon Donnie said that this odd Dr. Tyler Rockwell was not using the mutagen at all and had no reason for the mutagen. Master Splinter asked April how did she know that it was Dr. Tyler Rockwell and April said I had a feeling Master Splinter was running up and down his beard and quietly said just a feeling. So that means the Raph finished that means that Dr. Victor Falco lied to us the whole time. They all knew what they needed to do they need to take down Dr. Victor Falco. Amy soon said can I help she tried to get up, but she could not get up ouch she said quietly Leo told Amy she was in no shape and she needed to stay here and so did April the girls and Master Splinter stayed back in the lair.

Back at Dr. Victor Falco labs he had a shot with mutagen in it he put in the monkey's brain and he had the power to read minds. Then the guys banged down the door. Donnie soon said Doctor we found out what you are up to now, but Dr. Victor Falco said you guys are too late now. Leo, Raph, and Mikey tried to take down Dr. Falco, but they were not able to.

Then soon Dr. Falco read Donnie's mind and said wow so much brilliant ideas too bad you will not be able to live long enough to see them all come true once I am done with you. Then Donnie remember what Master Splinter taught him what to do in a battle he said do not think just do. Dr. Falco tried to read Donne's mind to see where he was going attack, but he could not read his mind . Soon at last Donnie won the battle and put Dr. Falco in the cage.

They let Dr. Tyler Rockwell go free and they were getting ready to put Dr. Falco behind bars, but he was gone. Then Dr. Tyler Rockwell looked through the window and climbed out the window. Then Raph said guys we just let a mutant go free on the streets of New York. Leo said aww what can a mutant monkey harm. They all soon returned back to the lair.

Then soon Master Splinter was talking to April alone in the dojo. Master Splinter told April that she had a rare and special gift something that me a long time to learn. Then Master Splinter told April that he would train her the arts of ninjitsu. April said will I get to kick butts and Master Splinter yes in the later future perhaps.

April exited out of the dojo and Donnie asked April if they could hang out. April said she was busy because Master Splinter was going to train her to be a ninja. Then Donnie looked at his flowchart and said maybe sometime we can practice together soon told Donnie that would be great. Then April soon left the room.

Donnie soon said yes I told you guys my flowchart would work. Raphael was shaking his head while he was reading his magazine. Soon then Amy enough strengthen to get off the couch she said thanks guys for letting me stay I think I have enough energy on getting back home she soon teleported herself out of the lair and back home. She finally was home and glad to be back in her own home again well she did not mind being at the lair, but she really missed being home. Amy wondered what was going to happen tomorrow and when she finally be faced to faced to the murder the person who had killed her parents and would finally avenge them.


	7. Chapter 7

Well Amy recovered from the injuries in a few days and was back to her angel self. Then soon Amy got all call on her shell cell she answered hello and said huh I will be right there. Amy soon meet the guys topside April was going to take them somewhere special. April soon said will you guys hurry up then soon the guys and Amy were right behind April and soon Leo said relax April we are right behind you soon then Amy was wearing a trench coat her wings were in her back and she was wearing sunglasses April said sorry guys I am so excited to take you out of the lair Raph said we have been out of the lair kicking butts soon then April said well we are not here just to kick butts Raph said aww April said I know this great noodle shop and Donnie said and we be welcomed then April said he does not care what you look like he is blind Mikey said great then Raph wacked Mikey in the head and Mikey said aww.

In the noodle shop there were a bunch of purple dragons in the noodle shop they kept on breaking stuff. Soon then the turtles came into the noodle shop and soon then the purple dragons could not believe it ninja turtles and they started to fight the purple dragons. Mikey was going to try the soup he almost got pounded by a purple dragon, but April through something at the purple dragon Mikey soon said thanks April. April hid Mr. Murakami under the counter so he would be safe and Amy was helping Raph beat one of the purple dragons. Soon Leo had the purple dragon's leader at his mercy, but he let him go.

Soon then the purple dragons left the noodle shop. Raph soon said you just let him go Leo told Raph that he had enough Raph said there is no enough the attacked a blind man. Soon Mr. Murakami said friends I am forever in your debt what is your favorite dish the guys said pizza. Soon Mr. Murakami started to make the dish and then soon Donnie said Murakami son you are like a ninja in the kitchen. Then so Mr. Murakami finished the dish and soon said pizza gyoza then soon everyone except April tasted the dish even it was so wonderful there was no words for the dish Donnie said it is like I got hit to flavor town. Then April got of bowl of soup April said there is something that are better than pizza. Leo soon then Leo asked Mr. Murakami how often the purple dragons come to his noodle shop then Mr. Murakami soon said they come here bothering for protection money and he said that he refuses to pay for it.

Raph soon said yeah and you let them go when Raph finished what he was saying Mikey soon took Leo's food of his dish. Leo looked Mikey with an angry look then Amy came by and said Leo you want mine I just wanted to try one Leo looked and Amy are sure Amy said I am sure Leo go ahead take Leo took the tray of pizza gyoza and he said thanks Amy soon Amy left Leo so he could finish up his food. They all soon headed back at the lair Leo was hitting the punching bag really hard and Raph came by and said I think the punching bag had enough Leo soon Leo asked why he was here to tell him that he was right hand that he was wrong. Raph said there is no mercy we are at war Master Splinter said there is mercy when the enemy has had enough there is Mercy soon Master Splinter pointed his cane at Raph and said see mercy Raph said mercy is great Sensei, but the purple dragons pick on a poor defenseless blind man and they do not show him mercy.

Soon then the purple dragons met Xever and Chris Bradford to report where they found the ninja turtles and they know where they are and it is going to cost them for a price. Soon then the ninja turtles and Amy came clashing through window glass they were fighting the purple dragons, Xever, and Chris Bradford. They were trying everyone was trying their best, but it was not good enough. Soon Leo ordered a retreat and everyone left, but Amy was still there she wanted to teach them a lesson. Leo looked back and saw Amy Leo soon said Amy they are to strong don't do this Amy looked back at Leo and looked at the Shredder's followers Amy really wanted to teach them a lesson and Leo said Amy just leave it behind we will take them down for good I promise Amy quickly followed Leo and they left.

Soon everyone was back at the lair Raph was mad that they had to retreat and Raph came by Leo and said see they showed us no mercy so why should we show them mercy. Amy was on the couched curled up like a ball by herself her head between her legs all she had in her eyes was rage she wanted to take them down so bad. Then soon April called Leo and it was not a good thing. Mr. Murakami was gone the purple dragons kidnapped him.

There was a not on the wall with a knife holding the paper. It said that they had Mr. Murakami and Xever would let him go with everyone met faced to faced. Leo soon said well we are going to play Xever game to Leo said no more mister nice turtle and Raph punched his fist into in his hand and I did not like mister nice turtle anyway. They soon captured Chris Bradford all tied up and then everyone met on the roof top. Leo said let Mr. Murakami go and we let your friend go showing Xever that they captured Chris Bradford Xever soon said go ahead he is not my friend I could care less.

Then soon they fought and Mr. Murakami was at the thread of his string. Soon the turtles had none of their weapons and soon instead of finishing the turtles they started to head for Amy because she had kick the purple dragons butt, but Xever soon said what a beautiful to bad I have to kill you my boss wants your family to be gone and be no more Amy said well that is not going to happen Xever mark my words I will honor my family by taking down a low life like yourself Xever attacked Amy, but she blocked him. Leo could not find his weapon soon one of the purple dragons showed him mercy by putting his sword right next him the purple looked away and crossed his arm. Leo smiled at him Leo took his sword and quickly told Amy to move out of the way a big tank of water washed away Xever and Chris Bradford away.

Mr. Murakami broke, but luckily in the nick of time Amy flew to his rescue and got him in the nick of time Leo soon said good job Amy patting her on the shoulder Amy looked at Leo and said all in a day's work. Soon then they returned Mr. Murakami back where he belonged in his noodle shop. Mr. Murakami thanked the turtles by making them a big batch of pizza gyoza. Donnie took the food and said thank you Murakami son the soon Murakami said you are welcome turtle son and angel. Donnie soon said you knew Murakami said I have I have other senses to touch, hear, and smell. Mikey smelled himself and he did not smell good Donnie soon said and you do not think we are weird at all Murakami said who am I to complain you saved my life.

Soon everyone was eating pizza gyoza. Donnie was trying to make April eat one she ate one she really liked it and ate the rest of Donnie's pizza gyoza. Then soon Leo told Raph to say it Raph said okay you were right and I was wrong. Leo then attacked his brother and said no mercy they were joking around though. Amy was quiet on the couch Leo knew something was wrong Leo asked Amy if he could sit next to her Amy said sure Leo said what is wrong Amy said I am not sure if I am ready to be faced to faced with the Shredder I am scared I do not what I am going to do Leo said when that time comes Amy all of us will have your back Amy looked and Leo smiled Amy came close by Leo and gave him a hug Leo hugged Amy back and stroked Amy's hair and whispered in here ear we are all here for you Amy to help you to Amy cried.

Back at the Shredder's sanctuary the Shredder was not happy about the failure. Then Xever soon said next time we see the turtles and that angel they will be sorry they will pay. The Shredder said enough I will take matters in my own hands if I have to find Hamato Yoshi. I will fine the turtles and I will take care of this ninja angel myself and I will rid them once and for all.


	8. Chapter 8

April was walking from school and she was walking in the alley then she was getting attacked she screamed and she started to run away soon then she saw mutant pigeon. Meanwhile Donnie was working on ninja smoke bombs by putting the smoke context in a egg and explained how he did it Mikey was throwing the ninja smoke bombs all over the place he was wasting them Donnie told him not to waste them. Then she told her friends about the mutant pigeon attacked her Donnie told April to calm down and that they all agreed to protect her. Then soon Amy was meditating with Master Splinter and she had a nightmare where the Shredder returned and that he cornered her friend's and she tried to protect her friends, but she would be too late to save them Amy woke up breathing hard and seeing Master Splinter meditate still and she bowed out of the room and left. Amy opened the door and did not want to tell anyone what she saw Amy could not make out if it was a dream or a prediction. Leo saw Amy's face and said Amy are you alright Amy answered quietly I am fine Leo Amy said so what is going Leo filled Amy in that a mutant pigeon attacked April earlier today and that they were going to catch this mysterious mutant pigeon.

Soon than Amy and the guys hid so that way the mutant pigeon would try to attack April, but she wasn't acting really good Donnie was telling April to act natural. Soon then she did and the mutant pigeon was right behind her. April soon then April almost screamed then Leo said go Amy put a shield on the mutant pigeon and then the guys asked questions like why were you attacking April he said I wasn't trying to attack April I wanted to give her a message from her father then April said Amy can you get rid of the shield Amy got rid of the shield and soon then the mutant pigeon said don't you want to know my name Raph said no the pigeon said that well its Pete. Soon than Pete gave April a device where her father was on it he told April to leave New York City there is going to be big explosion of mutagen all over the city Leonardo asked Pete if he knew where April's father was soon Pete said I do, but it is going to cost you dough Leo said like as in bread Pete said yes Leo said I don't think that is going to be a problem.

Then soon the guys knew where to go and then they finally were there soon then they all split up looking for April's father April stayed on the rooftop. Soon than Mikey and Donnie were in a weird room and then soon Leo, Raph, and Amy went to look for April's father. Donnie was looking at a computer of the Krang and he told Mikey not to touch anything. But Mikey was touching it, but it showed a plan where the ooze would explode all over New York City.

Soon than Leo, Raph, and Amy found April's dad Amy opened the lock by using nanites she said are you okay sir he said I am fine where is April did she leave New York City they answered no the father said she is endanger you are all endanger Amy said what if you explain what is going on. Soon then April's father explained that the Krang wanted to use the mutagen in a way, but it failed so they are going to set a bomb all over New York to spread the mutagen all over turning everyone and everything mutated. Soon then Mikey and Donnie met up and they told them what he discovered than Mikey touched something it was an alarm all the Krang were drawn over Amy said guys get behind try to get April's dad up there Amy came toward the Krang and tried to get as many as she could soon than one of the laser shot Amy's arm she screamed in pain the guys were saying Amy. They quickly saw Amy on the ground with her arm bleeding they were all trying really hard to protect Amy and shot off the bomb of mutagen soon than April's dad made a sacrifice he grabbed a Krang gun and started to shoot the Krang and April's father soon said quickly leave and shut off the bomb quickly.

Soon than April shouting no she did not want to go Donnie promised that they would be back to save her father one day the last she saw her father he was shooting them off, but they caught him. Leo quickly took Amy out and she was waking conscious Leo said Amy will be okay she was bleeding Amy got out some stuff out of a small pouch she took a glass bottle it was blue with sparkling crystals she put it on the spot where she got shot and in an instant she recovered and said we have to hurry and shut off that bomb. Soon they went to the location of the bomb there were more Krang robots. Amy said guys you take care of the Krang and me and Donnie will try to disable the bomb. Then they all started with the plan the guys were fighting the bots while Donnie and Amy were shutting off the bomb soon there were a lot of wires and Donnie were getting pressured about the wires because Leo, Raph, and Mikey did not know how long they could hold off the Krang Mikey soon said go for the green and white stripe one and Donnie cut it Donnie said Mikey you're a genius soon, but meanwhile Xavier and Chris Bradford were at a market Xavier touched an electric eel and Chris Bradford growled at a dog that was right next to him they saw the flashy lights on the rooftop and thought they would check it out to see if the turtles were there.

Then soon the turtles and Amy thought they were done for the night, but it was only the beginning. Soon than Chris Bradford and Xavier were on the building were the mutagen was soon than they were fighting them soon than mutagen only landed on Chris Bradford and Xavier they thought that was the end of the last battle they all high three. Soon than a man wearing metal on him Amy recognized him very well and she was so mad. Amy said guys I hope you are ready tonight because this is going to be one heck of a night soon than Leo said who is that Amy said it is the Shredder and I am finally ready to avenge my parents soon than Leo said Amy he seems very powerful we need to disappear Donnie said Mikey got an egg and threw it down, but it was a real egg. Soon than they could not disappear no matter what and soon than Amy put a shield on the guys to protect them Amy said Shredder if you want them you are going to have to deal with me I waited for this day to avenge my parents Leo said Amy run away don't do this Amy quietly said sorry Leo I been waiting a long time for this soon than Amy screamed ready for battle Amy and Shredder were at for a long while soon than Leo said we have to get out of this shield somehow and save Amy got a few hits on the Shredder the Shredder was not going give Amy mercy he soon trapped Amy and said where is Hamato Yoshi tell me and I will spare your life Amy said never she kicked the Shredder on the ground the grabbed her leg and threw her on the ground Amy was bleeding and unconscious on the ground her by the shield by her friends the shield shattered into nothing, but light the Shredder said she is pathetic trying to protect you guys I am going to find Hamato Yoshi. Soon than in the ooze Xavier turned into an electric eel and Chris Bradford turned into a dog mutants than Shredder soon said Chris and Xavier is that you the Shredder could not believe what he was seeing.

Soon than the turtles and Amy were gone the Shredder screamed very loud nooo! The turtles and Amy returned back into the sewers. Amy was lying on the couch battered, bruised and bleeding. The guys were upset that one of their friends was hurt badly physically and mentally Amy moaning with her eyes closed to powerful to strong there was a bandage on the left corner on her head she had a blanket on her to rest. Master Splinter said he won't stop until he finds me he is trying to get to you my sons and Amy to get to me. Master Splinter said my worst nightmare has come true and he said I think Amy's nightmares are coming true to.


	9. Chapter 9

Couple weeks later… Amy recovered from her encounter from the Shredder she knew that she would have to train even harder to beat the Shredder she would train night and day preparing her rematch with the Shredder. Amy comes to visit the guys and she comes to meditate with Master Splinter has a bad dream where the Shredder takes away his sons he trains his sons harder and harder, but Master Splinter does not know that he is pounding fear into his sons of the Shredder because he does not want to lose his sons. Soon than April is investigating for the guys what the Shredder is planning to do now. Then April records his plan to bring to the guys to get ready to battle the Shredder. While training harder and harder than ever they only get a five minute break Leo tries to see what his Sensei is coming from, but is so hard for him because he does not know what is going through Sensei mind.

Soon than Amy finished meditating and saw the guys getting pushed by Master Splinter to train and train harder and harder Amy said this is not like Sensei. Amy said maybe I should have a one on one talk with Sensei. Amy said guys can you excuse me and Sensei I think we need to talk about something so guys walked out and the door was closed. Sensei I know what you are doing, but I don't you think you putting more fear in the guys by this extra training Sensei I know you are trying to protect your sons from the Shredder you don't want to lose them like you did your wife and daughter and I know how you feel like all you can do is train them, but I know it is not my place, but go easy on them Sensei picked up the picture of him, his wife, and baby daughter and Amy said I know I train all day and night but, I know I have to be easy on myself to Amy left the room.

Leo tries to cool off Raph because he is having a temper Mikey says I will help with that Dr. Prankenstein is in the house Raph got hit with a water balloon in the face Amy laughed she said good one Mikey Amy and Mikey high three Raph gets mad at Mikey soon than Amy says relax Raph she relaxes Raph by touching his shoulder Raph said I don't feel angry anymore Leo said Amy what did you do to Raph Amy explains I just calmed him down to a Crystaler power. Amy and the guys see what Donnie is working on Amy wow Donnie this looks incredible he says thank you Amy Raph says you are still working on the go kart with detachable side buggies to patrol with Amy said wow it's incredible Donnie smiles at Amy he says thanks Amy. Mikey said hasn't Splinter been riding us hard Leo said Mikey we deal with stress differently Mikey soon then Donnie said right I deal with stress by inventing things soon than Mikey said this how I deal with stress Leo ducks and a water balloon hits Donnie's face Amy giggles quietly to herself Donnie chases after Mikey to give him a good beating Mikey shout your next Leo trying to run away from Donnie Mikey said Dr. Prankenstein makes house calls.

Soon the purple dragons lair there is a knock on the door April disguised herself and gave them a pizza she said you sure you didn't order this delicious pizza the purple dragon said beat it April well was it a block over I am so confused the purple dragon said that is us and took the pizza box. But what the purple dragons did not know that there was a record machine under the pizza box and April was having them record themselves. Leo wanted to do a certain a training position, but Raph said no way Splinter is driving us on the ground now you to Amy said Raph I know Splinter has been hard on you , but I he has his reason why he is doing so it is hard to explain, but come it would be good for us Leo said we need to stay down here April soon entered said well that is not an option they were around April listening to their conversation. The purple dragons said the Shredder has a plan tonight to destroy the turtles one of the purple dragons said he does not know where they are then another purple dragon said somewhere in the sewers and that is all he needs to know to wipe them out.

Soon Master Splinter said are home is no longer safe Master Splinter said the Shredder must be stopped. How can we stop a plan we don't even know. Mikey had a water balloon right behind Leo through something sharp at Mikey's water balloon it popped. Raph soon said we have to go topside find out their plan Leo said Raph's right there is no other way. The team followed the purple dragon where the Shredder domain was in a church Leo queued his team by finger movements. Leo's brothers were behind him and Amy was on the rooftop, but she heard what they were talking about Leo said this is the place.

Mikey said sorry Splinter scarring me that we are not ready got me thinking maybe we are in over our heads. Raph's lifts his fist up high and hits Mikey in the head Raph said you are always in over your head. Mikey soon said I am saying we all are Amy used her powers Amy said guys calm down at this rate we are not going to find out what they are planning just relax. Mikey said I am scared Leo comforting Mikey it is okay to be scared Mikey Raph is scared to Raph said I am not scared Leo test him and Raph screamed aahh! Leo soon started to chuckle of what just happened Raph growling at Leo then soon Dogpound came out growling Amy knew that they were in trouble Amy used her big nanites to beat up Dogpound Amy told them to run Dogpound is very powerful with that said the guys ran like Amy said.

April wanted to help the guys were telling her absolutely not Amy came down from being invisible. Leo soon said Amy are okay Leo hugged Amy that she was alive Amy said I am fine what is going on come guys what choice do we have the Shredder is going to destroy your home. The guys did not like the idea that April was endangering herself for the guys. April had the pizza ready with the machine all set up Donnie said I don't like this idea. The door opened the foot ninja April said did someone order a delicious pizza the door closed they are smarter than I thought than Amy had an idea. Amy flew to April and told April to give to her she turned herself invisible and got close to the rooftop to hear the Shredder's plan to get rid of the turtle's home.

This chemical the Shredder said it is rare once it hits water everything explodes and bye, bye turtles forever. They could not hear the plan really Amy had a feeling they were arguing instead of listening Amy flew over to them. April soon said I am going to hitch a ride soon than Leo said you done enough Dogpound heard the conversation and tied up April and threw her in the vehicle he said buckle up Dogpound jumped on the vehicle and said it was too late Amy said I will try to stop them and distract them the best I can you guys need to relax Amy flew invisible so that Dogpound would not see her.

Leo said he did not know what to do April is in the van and Dogpound is on the van and we are not ready to fight this guy off Splinter was right the fear that Splinter drove into Leo scared him the fear was getting to Leo really bad. Leo soon said we should have stayed below breathing hard Raph said I can't believe I am going to say this Raph reacted a part from Spaceheroes Leo's favorite show get together captain you are leader so act like one Leo said thank you Raph that is what I needed Raph said that is it I don't get to slap you.

Leo and the guys were using Donnie's new invention to catch up to Dogpound. Amy was flying right next to where April was captured. Dogpound said the tanker catch it Amy in her mind I need to hurray up before it is too late. The tanker stopped and could not believe what he was seeing soon than Dogpound pulled the door out and said get out. Soon then the team separated to their own individual go karts. Chlorosophic Acid Donnie said Leo I think I figuring what Shredder's plan is that acid works violently to water Leo said so if he dumps it in the sewer the sewer will increate in seconds including the lair.

Leo said and Splinter Leo got very mad we got to stop it. The purple dragon saw the turtles in his rearview mirror. Leo soon said Donnie you and Raph stay by the van and save April Mikey you are coming with me we have to stop that tanker Mikey said if you have noticed I am stuck with Raph soon said no problem grabbing for the lever Leo soon said lets slow this down grappling hooks Leo and Mikey aimed their grappling hooks it did not work. Donnie soon said April hold your breathe Donnie threw a smoke bomb in the car and than there were tacks on he floor it popped the tire wheel the car the car stopped and the turtles got out of the go karts and then the foot ninja got out of the trunk of the trunk and then Raph said Iet's club some feet and then Donnie said I think they are the foot ninja Raph said just beat them up.

They beat them up and the purple dragon was watching them beat them up good. The purple dragon was coming for them, but April opened the door and he fell to the ground. Donnie said nice shot and April said nice wheels. Donnie said I built them you know it soon came apart they are not ready yet. Raph was freeing April. Dogpound opened the sewer hole and the foot ninja was right there Mikey was beating up the foot ninja than Dogpound was coming up to Mikey Leo saw and then Amy saw it to they both fought off Dogpound. Leo's sword poked a hole in the tank then soon Amy had an idea Amy said Leo and Mikey scatter I have an idea Amy soon threw a water ball at the tank and it exploded the sewer, the lair, and Master Splinter were safe for now.

Soon than everyone was back in the sewer celebrating their victory. Dogpound got in trouble by Master Shredder for failing his mission. Soon Amy brought three boxes of pizza with drinks to celebrate their victory. Then Master Splinter entered the room he said my sons I owe you my gratitude and apology an old student of mine was trying to tell me to take easy on you and she knew that I did not want to lose you to the Shredder like my family he bowed to Amy and said thank you Amy for protecting my sons and for teaching me something Amy bowed with respect.


	10. Chapter 10

Well Leo and Raph were arguing about being best Master Splinter did not like them arguing. Soon than Master Splinter wanted to team them up differently Leo and Raph and the other team Don and Mikey. Leo soon said Master Splinter don't you think that is a little unfair Donnie said what is that so mean Raph said that means we are better. Soon the battle ended Don and Mikey lost miserably. Soon then at the end Leo was watching Space Heroes and Raph was reading a magazine. Donnie and Mikey did not being treated like they were not good. Leo said don't feel bad see even Space Heroes has a B team there was two guys wearing a purple and an orange shirt than in the show they got vaporized.

Mikey said you guys are think we are a B team Raph said that was nice being sarcastic and Raph said that is right we will call you the B team Mikey said right then Mikey said hey getting mad. Then soon Amy entered what is this about a B team Donnie said oh it is nothing Amy Raph and Leo are treating us like wimps because Master Splinter changed are teams around. Amy said I see well guys I honestly don't think anyone is weak everyone should be treated as an equal and I bet Master Splinter did this for a reason so in the end you all had to work together if you fight one another nothing will be accomplished. Soon April rushed in and told her friends that the purple dragons had stolen her cellphone and that if the purple dragons gave it the Shredder they could track it and finally find Master Splinter.

Than soon April and Master Splinter tried to tell them not to go after the cellphone than Master Splinter told them not to go get it, but they didn't they took off Amy said Master Splinter I will make sure your sons are safe and bowed he said I bet you will Amy thank you very much my bright student. It was just Master Splinter and April said what are you going to do Master Splinter said hopefully my next pupil listens April and Master Splinter bowed. Soon than Amy and the guys went topside and soon tried to fight the purple dragons, but Donnie and Mikey did not even get a chance to fight any purple dragons at all. Soon than under the ground there were little robots that took the stuff the purple dragons expect April's phone they took the phone and left. Soon than Leo said okay than we need to split up in teams soon Leo said me and Raph will go after the robots and Donnie and Mikey you are together Amy said if it is okay can I go with Donnie and Mikey since you and Raph can handle yourself Leo itched his head yeah sure Donnie and Mikey hive three.

Soon than Leo and Raph run into Baxter Stockman and he sprays them with a red spray and then the Mouser robots soon chased Leo and Raph all over New York City. Donnie, Mikey, and Amy were working getting the cellphone from Shredder henchman. Soon than Amy was bored and she thought of getting it by invisible. While Donnie and Mikey were working on a plan Amy took off without them noticing. Soon than Leo and Raph were going to call Donnie and Mikey for help they did, but they said they didn't need help. Leo soon told Raph they were on their own soon than Donnie said Amy Leo and Raph Donnie said Amy where did you go Mikey said Donnie I think Amy went in there.

Donnie and Mikey were trying to find Amy and retrieve the phone. Soon in the process of getting April's phone and finding Amy they were trapped with Dogpound and the purple dragons. Soon than Amy came to the rescue is was invisible and beating the snot of Dogpound Amy said Donnie and Mikey quickly find Leo and Raph I will be fine. Soon than Donnie and Mikey did not need to leave Leo and Raph were trying to run from the Mousers they even tried earlier washing off the spray, but didn't work. Soon than Donnie said the only way to get the Mousers away if you spray someone else with a stronger spray soon it sprayed on Dogpound and Baxter Stockman and the soon the Mouser went after them in the end.

Raph and Leo were happy that it was over with for now they told Mikey and Donnie they were on the A- team Donnie said that is probably the best we are going to get out of them looking at Mikey. Soon than Donnie said speaking of our team where is Amy? Donnie said all I remember was Amy was trying to fight off Dogpound while we made a run for it. Soon than under a rock there was a hand the guys all hurried they all the rock off with teamwork.

Soon Amy was bleeding in the right corner and there was a bruise on her cheek she was unconscious not moving she was in so much pain her hand held tightly and let go the with April's cellphone in her hand. Donnie said do you think she is her crystal blinking light on her necklace the guys were worrying Leo said this can't be it for Amy she can't she doesn't deserve this the guys were at the edge of crying there were tears in their eyes soon one of the tears of Leo soon dropped on Amy soon Amy woke up and bright light was surrounding she was floating in mid - air. The guys were blinded by Amy's bright light and then Amy was transforming she had for angel wings there were gold lights on Amy's ninja suit Amy's necklace changed to the cool blue and Amy's ninja mask was now blue light soon than on Amy's neck glowed something it was a golden dragon appeared and last her hair changed she had blue tips at the end of the parts of her brown hair with blue highlights .

Soon than after the transformation Amy's pain all disappeared and they saw Amy whoa and when Amy was done with the transformation the guys said Amy is that you Amy said it is me whoa what happened. Amy said I am not sure when I was out I remember a drop of water falling on my face and I felt all was lost than warm glow warmed me work me out and then this all happen. The guys all hugged Amy and glad she was back. Soon than Amy returned Master Splinter's son safely and soon than Amy told April she was sorry that her cellphone broke and said she made a lot of cellphones I will get you a new one my treat April said thank you Amy. Master Splinter said congratulation on you transformation Amy bowed to Master Splinter and thanked him and Master Splinter said also thank you for protecting my sons from trouble Amy smiled at her Sensei as they watched the guys relax and did their own thing.


End file.
